official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Parents X Super
“Today is the day…” Super thought in her head while she began wearing her lipstick and makeup. She summons the eternal dragon...Shendaddy. Shendaddy was up in the sky with his magnificent moustache, glaring down at Super. “Who has summoned me from my slumber?” “I have summoned you Shendaddy….I heard you can grant anyone a wish of their choice….”Can you grant one for me?” She winks to Shendaddy, trying to flirt with him in Spanish. Shendaddy nods and thinks with curiosity “I haven't been summoned for a long time.” “The last one that summoned me was a guy named Shadow for Foxy’s ip information” says Shendaddy. Super got on her knees, clasping her hands together. “Shendaddy! Grant me my wish of the male that would be perfect for me!” A white beam of light shines in front of Super, with a deafening noise that followed. The silhouette of a capsule appears. “Finally! The male that suits me! I wonder who it’s gonna be…”. Super thought in her head as the male reveals himself from the capsule. Parents, who was rudely awoken by the Dragon Balls spreading out again, was wearing his usual Mexican hat. However, he looked insanely tired considering-- this was his scheduled daily nap. No human knows what El Juan does when he takes over Parents’ body, but due to his ripped shirt and wearing an eyepatch, we know for sure El Juan is not a safe alter ego. Parents appeared in front of Super, jolting up from Shendaddy’s roar..”Okay, who the fuck disturbed my sleeping slumber you fat cun- Oh...my bad Super, I didn’t know it was you honey.” Parents runs up to Super, wrapping his arms around her. *Man, my heart hasn’t pounded this much in a while. Have I had a crush on her all this time? I can’t tell but it’s like im attached to her even after the past where we didn’t get along.* He questioned himself. The two let go. ' '“Where have you been all this time, man? ...I’ve missed you ever since the website Discord went down..after all, you were the one that helped me escape Pedoguin’s prison.” Super beamed at him. Her own words gave reminders of the terrors she faced-- things Pedoguin did to her pussy when she was only 8. (FBI OPEN UP) She begins crying and slung herself at him. Super’s arms separate from his hips, who then wipes her tears. “I still feel like it was yesterday you freed me from him and took me to a warehouse.” said Super. Parents smiles, looks down at her, nods, then holds her close. Parents begins to wonder about how much she has grown and how thicc she got. He starts to look down on her. ' '*Man...I wonder if she’s a step closer to becoming a woman.* He stops himself. ' '*No..I have to think about her as a friend.* Super’s head tilts up to face Parent’s dick, which he struggles to keep unerect. *Wow...that thing sure has grown quite large.. I’m curious whether it’s double the size of last time….* Super turns herself away from it, shaking her head. She continues to revisit scenes in her head how much respect she has for him after the day with Shitoguin (THE FUSED WARRIOR OF POO AND PEDOGUIN). Shitoguin turned out to be the dad of Super— it turned out that even she could take this fusion. The Penguin that fused with shit looked like a brown version of Pedoguin with an increasingly terrible odor. The beast had powers to instantly poison the person it hits. It didn’t have a brain, though he attacked like the ape he was. However, seeing him again refreshed her. She finally felt safe. ' '“You summoned me pretty late at night. You wanna get some grub?” Parents offered. “Sure thing. How are we gonna get there, though?” She tilts her head. The Uber Driver skrrts up in front of Super’s house, introducing himself as Supreme. “I will be the driver to take you to the place you want to go. What is the address?” asks Supreme. “I told you I knew some people.” Parents winked at Super, then proceeded to tell Supreme the address of the closest burger joint. ' '*Maybe I can order a room for me and him..and--no, I can’t be thinking about this! Don’t lose your cool, Super!* ' '''The car ride was awkwardly quiet. After a few minutes of the quiet ride, they finally arrived at the restaurant. Supreme tips his hat like the gentleman he is, and drives off. Stepping through the doors, Parents and Super simultaneously look around the place— shocked at how many people are in the restaurant and more importantly, how long they are going to have to wait for food. ' '''*How much longer is this gonna take? ..I want to go to that hotel already.* She anxiously looked around. Parents found a table after their food arrived. “So how are you doing these days? I heard that you’ve grown a lot from your brother, Ego.” said Parents. “Y-you really think so?” Super began shifting her thighs nervously, glancing at her still developing chest size. Her face flushed, and took peeks at Parent’s’ eyes. Suddenly, her face sank, realizing who was at topic. “He stabbed me after taking advantage of me..what a great brother, right..” Super explained. Parents was dumbfounded, eating his burger in silence. Parents adds 5 packets worth of salt into his burger and takes his last few bites. ' '“I’m sorry that had to happen to you. You know, I’m sure Shendaddy summoned me for a reason. Although I don’t know the reason, if he led me to you, I’m confident I was supposed to be with you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you again.” He grinned, wiping crumbs off his mouth. Super could barely contain her excitement and her pounding heart. After they finished their meal, the two go outside to take a glimpse at the beautiful moon in the sky. ' “H-Hey Parents. Want to go to a hotel for the night? We can catch up on everything we’ve missed out on.” She blushes. Parents nods, not realizing what Super just asked him to do. Taking out his phone, Parents calls up Evasive Child Support Goku and he teleports them to the nearest hotel. The two open the door to their designated room, setting everything down. Super peers at the view, noticing at the pool below them.' “Super I’m going to go take a shower if that’s okay with you. I’ll be back in 20 minutes, okay?” asks Parents. Super nods quietly. The moment she hears the locking of the bathroom door, she sprints to the side of the room. Super quickly unpacked her dick pictures of Parents, and began to put them together in an album. Super finishes unpacking her **his ok maybe not in this fanfic** 9 yr old anime girl dolls, placing them on a shelf. All of the dolls are ripped in the middle near their stomach under the neck. ' '“Now..how am I gonna get past that lock?” Super digs in her bag. “Ah, I found it. Parents-senpai, I’ll be joining you shortly.~” She murmurs to herself pulling out a lockpick. ' '''Parents hears a rustling noise by the entrance of the bathroom. A surge of adrenaline rushes through him, as he thinks of the possibility that it’s the border police. El Juan takes over and forms his secret transformation that matches the power of...ya boi Raditz. Two taco bells shoot out of his sombrero, each hitting Super’s wrists, pinning her to the wall. ' '''“Super... that was you? I didn’t think you would’ve had the same feelings as me.” Parents covers his face in shame. Time stopped for Super. The only thing she could feel was the beat of her heart, and before she knew it, tears were racing down her cheeks. “Wha--y-you..you felt the same..?” Super’s lip quivered. ' Parents turns back to his normal form, unable to conceal his happiness. “So..what do you want to do tonight then..?” Parents winks ' “I was thinking of having one night of passion with you...maybe getting married after that.” Super suggested. ' '“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Parents grinned. *In for a penny...in for a pounding I suppose--but I feel really excited.* “You can come in, honey..it’s time.” Parents gulps, opening the door. ''' '''A shining light of pure exposure nearly blinded him. Parents sits on the bed, his dick opened in front of Super like a Christmas present. The crazed look in her eye grew the longer she stared at the gigantic burrito. ' She sucks it as Parents smiles in pleasure of the sucky sucky. ' “Don’t you want some of me too, honey?” Super smirks, with precum over her lips. “Sure ; )” Parents mischeviously replied, flipping Super over, spreading her pussy wide in front of his face to form a DICKY GOT THE STIFFY UH 6IX9INE POSITION. Despavegenaito starts to play as Super’s small cunt slides back and forth onto Parent’s face. Parents takes a big sunk from Super’s loli puss, but immediately pukes after. Super turns around, noticing the barfing noises. ' '“Is it not good..honey? I thought it was clean after the time Shitoguin sucked it a lot….”. Parents ends up puking from the first taste. ' '“WHY DOES IT TASTE LIKE PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA?” screams Parents as he continues his path of agony. “I kind of dropped a lot of pineapple into the hatch--and it used to taste like cheese.It always tasted like cheese pizza--don’t ask me how I know that. I’m sorry honey.” Her lips tremble. Parents grabs a gun and shoots himself. He falls down and dies due to the headshot. Super runs over and grabs the El Juan hat from Parents. “Thanks...that’s all I wanted from you because I am the definition of a slut...I wanted my skeet to taste like that on purpose so I could finally wield the power of the El Juan alter ego! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Her maniacal laughter echoed through the entire hotel, as a pool of blood formed around her. '**end** ' '----------------------------------------------------'